6927 Oneshot - Forever
by Kyuunie
Summary: A oneshot about an obsessive Mukuro and Tsuna. Set about 5 years later. Not really any plot, just some emotional stuff about them. Warnings and disclaimer inside.
1. Forever

Forever

Oneshot

**A/N: **Hai fellow fanfictioners! This is unbeta-ed, so if you catch any mistakes, kindly tell me, whether in spelling, grammar, or just how English works. ^-^ This fic is nothing much, I just thought of it at the spur of the moment Just some emotional junk.

**Warning: **Yaoi! Boy x boy! Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters.

Anyway, onwards with the story :3

**R&R **

Tsuna woke up because of his need to go to the washroom. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around, forgetting what happened hours before. It was dead night outside, with a full moon. Once Tsuna realized that he was lying naked beside an equally naked Mukuro in the latter's bed covered in semen, Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red. Mukuro's arm was wrapped around Tsuna's waist in a possessive manner.

Tsuna sat up and tried to gently pry off Mukuro's arm so he could go tinkle without waking up the older man with no success. Mukuro woke up moments later, arm still around Tsuna. Mukuro realized that Tsuna was trying to leave, and tightened his hold on Tsuna even more which made the latter worried.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna whispered.

"Mmm?" came the response.

"Uhh, do you mind letting go of me? I really need to go to the washroom…"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna, his eyes and fidgeting form. "Come back in less than 3 minutes, or I'm coming in after you."

Tsuna only nodded, relived that Mukuro had said yes. One time, Mukuro denied Tsuna's pleading to go in the middle of the night, and Tsuna had to hold it in for hours. "T-thank you. I won't be long, I promise."

Tsuna got up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed by Mukuro by the arm. Tsuna fell on Mukuro's chest, with the latter behind Tsuna's ear. "You're not going to try and leave, are you?" Mukuro whispered menacingly into Tsuna's left ear.

Tsuna shook his head quickly. He always got a little frightened when Mukuro got possessive and obsessive, though right now was a minor case. One time, Mukuro thought Tsuna was trying to escape when really, he dropped something out the window by accident and was trying to catch it. Mukuro chained Tsua to the bed for almost 2 weeks constantly saying "I love you, so stay here and be mine and only mine", "don't leave or I'll kill your family in front of your eyes", or something along those lines.

Truth be told, the reason why Tsuna is here in Mukuro's mansion, away from the rest of the world and his guardians is because Mukuro got so obsessed with Tsuna that at one point, decided to kidnap him. The reason why Tsuna didn't try to escape yet is because

Mukuro threatened that he will kill Tsuna's friends and family if he leaves

And

Tsuna could feel Mukuro's love for him, and, believe it or not, Tsuna loved Mukuro back, obsessed guy or not.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I won't, and never will." Tsuna said, kissing Mukuro's damp forhead. Mukuro let go of Tsuna's arm, and the brunet rushed to the washroom. The washroom was connected to the (master) bedroom. Mukuro simply stared at the door, listening to Tsuna's each and every movement.

Every time Tsuna was out of Mukuro's sight, it made him worried. He had worked so hard to get to this point, and Mukuro was afraid that it would have all been a dream: the kidnapping, Mukuro's confession, Tsuna's confession, and the sex. How Mukuro loved the sex, where Tsuna was underneath him, brown eyes pooled over in lust, body shaking in absolute pleasure especially when Mukuro thrust into Tsuna's prostate.

Tsuna got out of the washroom moments later, and got right back into bed only to be attacked by Mukuro. Mukuro's lips crashed into Tsuna's, and the former licked Tsuna's bottom lip as to deepen the kiss. Tsuna opened his mouth willingly, and Mukuro plunged his tongue in to explore the insides of Tsuna's mouth, which he had already memorized.

Mukuro broke this kiss to allow Tsuna to breathe. As expected, the brunet was red and panting for air. Satisfied with the reaction, Mukuro lied down and pulled Tsuna on top of him to lie down on his chest. Tsuna was surprised and tried to get off Mukuro, but Mukuro's arm were dead locked around Tsuna's waist and back.

"Stay here. Sleep like this," Mukuro stated.

Tsuna struggled for a little longer, but discovered that Mukuro wouldn't budge. Sighing, Tsuna squirmed around a bit in Mukuro's hold, found a comfy position, and closed his eyes already drifting off to sleep.

The last thing he heard was Mukuro saying, "I don't care how little you love me, as long as you love me forever."


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**ATTENTION PLEASE! THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT!**

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

**Well you saw that message. SOPA must be stopped!**


End file.
